1. Field of Invention
This application relates to optimizing downlink communications between a base station and a remote terminal by power sharing in a wireless communication system, and more particularly to base station controlled power sharing for downlink communications optimization.
2. Description of Related Art
Draft IEEE 802.16m System Description Document, IEEE 802.16m-08/003r1, dated Apr. 15, 2008, was intended to amend the IEEE 802.16 WirelessMAN-OFDMA specification to provide an advanced air interface for operation in licensed bands. The draft was intended to describe provisions that meet the cellular layer requirements of IMT-Advanced next generation mobile networks and provide continuing support for legacy WirelessMAN-OFDMA equipment. In addition, the purpose of the draft was to provide performance improvements necessary to support future advanced services and applications, such as those described by the ITU in Report ITU-R M.2072.
The proposal provided in the draft however, leaves many things to be desired. For example, one objective in accordance with the standard may be to minimize total power resource units subject to total power control per base station and minimum signal to noise requirements for scheduled users. Meeting this objective presents a nonlinear optimization problem, which is difficult to solve. In particular two main issues arise: feasibility and optimality. In other words the optimal power plan must be feasible.